


Faerie Kiss

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairies, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean to the place of his dreams, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerie Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic inspired by a dream that I had recently. :o)

The grass bent and swayed with the force of Dean's passage across the field, making soft shushing noises with every step the hunter took. His hands trailed through the grass, marvelling at the softness of the blades, as though they were made of cotton candy instead of tough fibers. Every blade looked well defined, bright, in sharp focus instead of decreasing further and further out of sight; as though everything was viewed beneath the strongest of magnifying glasses, instead of normal vision.

Flowers popped their heads periodically in amongst the grass in sporadic clumps of heady fragrance; brilliant purples, oranges, reds, yellows, pinks in amongst the vivid green. Everywhere looked beautiful, calm, serene as though this was the last place on Earth that had remained untouched by Lucifer's taint, remained unblemished by the Apocalypse raging elsewhere and everywhere. It seemed a haven from the madness, somewhere where people didn't die, didn't get hurt, didn't have to yes to waiting angels, fallen or otherwise.

Dean smiled in contentment to himself, wished he could stay here forever and escape the responsibility of his life as it stood now. He sat down amongst the grasses, watched the eddying blades sway in the warm breezes and felt the warm sun beat down upon his head. He thought of Castiel, wished he could be here to see this, and wondered if the angel would think the place beautiful. Dean knew that Castiel needed a place to go to escape his own life as it stood now, needed a place to clear his head and escape all the things that were dragging on his angelic soul. Lastly he thought of Sam, knew that he needed the escape as much as any of them did.

He sighed, and watched the progress of a butterfly wing its way closer, fragile beauty seemingly impossible in the air. Dean paused, stopped, wondered why this butterfly seemed wrong, so unlike any other butterfly he had ever seen before. It was only when the small being flew around his head, giggling that he realized that it wasn't the butterfly he'd mistaken it for - it was a fairy, a real life fairy, complete with shimmering gossamer wings and rose petal dress.

The small being landed on his shoulder, wafting a fragrance of heady rose petals into his face, before she leant forward and kissed his cheek fleetingly and flew away with a small giggle. Dean raised his hand, touched his cheek where even now, the faint tickle of the fairy's kiss remained and he smiled. He remained sitting there, knew that this had to be a dream, knew that he didn't want to wake up from it even though the waking up part was inevitable at some point.

As though the mere thought of wakefulness pulled him from sleep and the beauty of his dream, Dean found himself awake, blinking into the darkened motel room, grim and gloomy in comparison to the bright, warm, comforting dream. He sighed, felt the bed move suddenly behind him, as though someone was waiting fir him to wake and had stirred.

He turned over, already smiling, knowing who it was before he saw the familiar form of Castiel sitting beside him, eyes half closed as though the angel was meditating, face reassuringly calm and serene. The angel's eyes opened to their usual wide state as he turned his gaze to Dean's when the hunter moved and a soft smile touched Castiel's mouth.

"What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked, made Dean think of a time once before when the angel had asked the same thing soon after they'd first met.

Of course, when that question had been asked the first time, they weren't in a steady relationship, and didn't know love as they knew it now. Dean reached up, cupped Castiel's cheek with one warm hand before pulling Castiel down into a soft, lingering kiss. He felt Castiel's hand press against his neck, long fingers brushing and twining through the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck, felt Castiel's lips soft and silken against his own, tasted the sweet headiness of Castiel against his tongue.

When the kiss ended, Castiel didn't pull away; instead he settled down beside Dean, legs pressing firmly against the hunter's as his arms slid around Dean's waist. Castiel trained his intense blue eyed gaze upon the hunter's face expectantly, plump lips curled into an expectant smile and it was then that Dean remembered that the angel had asked him a question. Dean cleared his throat in embarrassment, before telling his lover what he'd been dreaming, knowing that Castiel was less likely to laugh at him than Sam would.

"Fairies?" Castiel asked, when Dean had finished his explanation.

"Fairies, real fairies," Dean confirmed, chuckle splitting the air at his own folly.

The peace of the dream was already fading, leaving him in the cold reality of now, and he wondered if he'd ever feel the tranquillity, the peace of the dream ever again. He doubted it, doubted whether such tranquillity, such paradise even existed. To his mind and experience, Paradise didn't exist, was all a pipe dream sold to the pious and to children.

He frowned when Castiel smiled at him, wondered why Castiel suddenly looked so joyful when, as far as Dean could make out, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot to be joyful about in recent times. He watched as the angel raised his hand, pressed slender fingers against Dean's forehead before the hunter could stop him or protest and in a blink of an eye, Dean found himself in the same field he'd been dreaming about.

He turned, hands outstretched by his side as he felt the familiar warmth of the sun against his face, eyes screwed shut as he turned around on the spot, feeling warm breezes stir against his skin as he laughed. All was as he remembered in his dream; the grass, the trees, the flowers, even the far off sounds of cows and horses making contented moos and neighs in unseen fields and paddocks.

Dean found that Castiel was staring at him when he stopped to look at his lover and the angel's hands were pushed deep within the pockets of his tan coat, blue eyes tender and warm as he watched the hunter.

"How did you know this was the place? Where are we?" Dean asked, and even his voice sounded happy.

"The location doesn't matter, Dean. All that matters is that we're both here, together. I've often been here when I've needed to escape, when I've needed to think and to meditate," Castiel said, voice purposefully muted as he stared about him.

The sunlight shone down upon his face, warmed his skin and his expression, made his eyes seem bluer and his hair darker. Dean was transfixed by him, and he waded through the grass to be near him. The angel looked down from the sky at Dean's approach, a gentle smile touching his lips as he waited and allowed Dean to cuddle him, mouths locking desperately together in a hungry, sloppy kiss.

Dean pulled away slightly to catch his breath, smiled when Castiel cupped his ass through his jeans with both slender hands before he leant in to nuzzle the angel's neck affectionately. He looked up at a bright flash of light near his eyes and saw a fairy zip past, alight on Castiel's head then spin away in an intricate dance of flight. Castiel smiled and it was a proper grin that reached his eyes and made his face light up with a beautiful light. Dean had never seen Castiel so happy, smile so widely before, not even when the angel was with him and he'd seen Castiel smile in his presence before. He watched as Castiel extended a hand outwards, palm facing up towards the sky, continued to watch as the fairy landed on the angel's palm.

The fairy curtseyed to Castiel, giggled then raced forward to kiss Castiel's cheek in much the same fashion as she'd done to Dean in the hunter's dream, assuming it was the same fairy of course. Dean didn't know, couldn't tell; as far as he knew, all fairies looked alike. Up until his dream, and now, he didn't even know that fairies existed, and was surprised that he was so accepting of them.

He watched as more fairies came, seemingly fascinated by the angel in their midst and they took their turn to stare curiously at him and some to land upon his head, his shoulders, his outstretched palm. Castiel chuckled, laughter rumbling in his chest at the antics of the small beings and he seemed just as fascinated with the fairies as they were with him.

"Haven't you seen them before?" Dean asked, at the look upon his lover's face.

"No, never," Castiel replied, turning his gaze away from a particularly bright and beautiful fairy and back to Dean again.

"I think they like you," Dean said, with a proud smile, feeling the slightest hint of jealousy that perhaps Castiel would want to stay with them instead of return with him.

"I don't think they've ever seen an angel before, Dean, and there's nothing more to it than that," Castiel assured him, as though sensing Dean's jealousy, his protectiveness towards his lover in the set of the hunter's body. "I think even a poor excuse of an angel like me is exotic to them."

"I don't think you're a poor excuse for an angel, Cas," Dean said, immediately, a frown replacing his earlier wistful smile. "I don't like it when you say things like that."

Castiel didn't reply, just gave Dean a sad look and cupped Dean's cheek with one slender hand. He leant in and pressed a lingering kiss to Dean's mouth, breath huffing from his nostrils as his mouth moved against the hunter's responsive lips. The fairies were long since forgotten by the time that Dean eased Castiel to the floor, surrounded by the heady fragrance of the flowers surrounding them, screened from view by the long waving grasses offering some protection, some privacy from prying eyes.

Castiel could feel Dean's dick hard against his own, could smell the arousal baking from his lover's body, could feel the possessiveness of Dean's kisses as though the hunter wanted to claim him for his own, to keep him by his side forever. If being barred from Heaven had given him Dean, then Castiel had one good thing that had happened to him since his fall from Grace.

He barely felt Dean hastily removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, just felt the soothing warmth of summer breezes caressing his skin then the sudden wet feel of Dean's mouth suckling at one of his nipples, teeth catching gently at the raised nub until it was hard and aching. Castiel moaned loudly, gruff voice ragged and broken as Dean continued to suckle his nipple, tongue laving and flattening against him, large hand pawing at the angel's side uselessly.

Castiel cradled Dean's head in his hand as the hunter moved across his chest and applied the same attention to his other nipple, until both the raised nub and the angel's dick were hard. Dean worked his way down the angel's body, leaving wet kisses in his wake, before unbuckling Castiel's belt and pulling the zipper free on his pants.

Castiel spread his legs wider and felt Dean settle between them more comfortably, shooting him a lewd look from where his head was positioned above Castiel's groin, before the hunter eased Castiel's boxers free, setting his erect dick bobbing and swaying up towards his abdomen. Castiel cried out harshly, back bowing up from the grass beneath him as he felt Dean's warm, wet mouth suckle at the head of his cock, tongue laving at the slit and licking up every last bead of pre-cum.

Dean smiled around the head of Castiel's cock, at the sounds that fell from the angel's plump lips, at the way Castiel's body was so responsive towards his own, arching into him and trying to fuck his dick deeper into the wet warmth of the hunter's mouth. Dean finally sucked him back as far as he could, made Castiel writhe and moan beneath him as he started caressing the angel's cock with teeth, lips and tongue. The hunter's eyes drifted closed, enjoyed the weight of Castiel thick and heavy in his mouth, swallowed back the salty taste of Castiel's pre-cum.

Castiel moaned raggedly when he looked down and saw Dean's head bobbing between his legs, eyes closed, eyelashes fanned out across freckle peppered cheeks, lips stretched wide around Castiel's thick length. The angel moved his hips in time with the hunter's head, gasps and moans wringing from his chest as he came closer to his climax, felt it coil and bunch behind his navel before he let it wash over him, through him, burst out of him to flood Dean's mouth with his seed. His back arched, hips stuttering awkwardly against Dean as he screamed hoarsely for his lover, hunter's tongue licking every last drop of come from Castiel's cock and swallowing it back.

Castiel slumped against the ground, feeling sated and spent and he smiled up at Dean as Dean covered him with his body, dick already exposed and nudging against Castiel's puckered hole eagerly. Dean jerked his hips closer, almost breached him unprepared, eager to be inside his lover and mark him with his seed. Castiel's lips parted and he stared up at Dean, liquid blue eyes trusting and tender and Dean stopped to stare back at him.

The hunter smiled at his lover, leant in to gently kiss him and nuzzle his neck affectionately, before he murmured against exposed skin - "We have no lube."

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, pressed it into Dean's surprised hand before giving him a shy smile.

"I was hoping we would - " and he stopped awkwardly, with a shrug.

Dean snorted out a laugh at that, before giving Castiel a kiss, lips molding together into soft lines, murmurs of mingled pleasure and satisfaction meeting as their tongues slid wetly against one another. Dean pulled back to kneel between Castiel's still spread legs, before he squeezed lube across his fingers and reached down to stroke the angel's tight hole gently.

Castiel watched him, felt Dean breach him gently, and stretch him wider in preparation for penetration. His hips moved in time with Dean's fingers and his dick was half hard by the time Dean pulled away and applied lube to his own cock quickly. The angel settled back upon the grass beneath him as Dean covered his body with his own, eased his hand between them and guided his cock inside Castiel, slowly penetrating him.

Castiel lifted his hips, took as much of Dean as he could take inside his body, loved the feel of his lover hard inside him, filling him. Dean's eyes fluttered closed when he was fully sheathed inside him, cheeks flaring an aroused red as his hips started to roll and thrust against his lover's, bodies writhing in time upon the grass of a flower strewn field.

Dean moaned as his eyes opened and saw the aroused look on Castiel's face, eyes locked with his and Dean started thrusting more forcefully into Castiel's body, stealing a kiss from the angel's open, wet mouth. Castiel wrapped long fingers around his own dick, started stroking and touching himself to full arousal once more, continued touching until he spurted over his hand, covered his fingers with thick ropes of his release and coating scraps of exposed skin with his seed.

Dean loved the sound of his own name screamed from Castiel's mouth, loved the feel of him tight around his dick, ripples of the angel's orgasm shuddering against him and pulling him over the edge into his own climax. His back bowed, arched and he came, spurted deep inside his lover with a broken cry of Castiel's name aimed at the sky overhead.

Castiel cradled Dean against his hot, sweating body as the hunter leant against him, breath gusting in great gasps against the angel's neck, soft dick slipping easily from Castiel's ass when the hunter moved slightly. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, eyelashes fluttering against his lover's skin as Dean's chest rose and fell with a contented, sated sigh.

Dean finally lifted his head, stared down at Castiel before he said - "We don't have to go to the motel just yet do we, Cas?"

Castiel smiled at that, broadening into a grin as a fairy landed lightly on Dean's head and fluttered away before the hunter even noticed. It seemed as though even the fairies were gracing their love, their relationship with their playful presence, spreading their blessings over them with flurries of butterfly wings and gentle fleeting kisses.

"No, Dean. We don't have to go back just yet. I don't think we've finished here," Castiel replied, deep voice pitched low, secretive, intimate, setting Dean into pleasurable shudders of expectation as he smiled at his lover.

"Good. I was kinda hoping for a repeat performance," he said, with a hopeful quirk of his eyebrows.

"I think that can be arranged," Castiel said, with a slow nod and a gentle smile that curved his lips at the corners.

Dean smiled, then settled beside his lover wearily, cradled Castiel against his body as the angel settled into him gently. They lay silent, cradled in each other's arms, content to remain that way for a while, to stare at the fairies still flitting above, and to exchange soft kisses. The day stretched out before them, remained unhurried, lazy, filled with love and lazy sex to come laying in an unknown magical field untouched, unknown, unrecognised by the taint of the Apocalypse. Dean only hoped that they'd use the field again in times to come, when they each needed to escape their responsibilities, to just be together and enjoy each other's company and bodies...

-fini-


End file.
